Shere Khan Spies and Listens
Khan comes close to a deer grazing, lies down ready to pounce, but elephants trumpet and the deer runs away Elephants march and sing: Hup, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four. Shere Khan: What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous colonel Hathi. Hathi: Comany, sound off! Elephants march and sing: Oh we march from here to there Elephant #3: And it doesn't matter where are actually in different order now, elephant #3 is walking 5th #2 is #6, and Winifred who was #1 is now #7 - all backwards except that Hathi is still ahead of the herd and Hathi Jr. behind it Elephants: You can hear us push Through the deepest bush Hup, two, three, four Hathi: With a military air! Elephants: With a military air. trumpet Bagheera: The jungle patrol. Babar: Let's go and tell the elephants. Elephants: We're a crackerjack bridage On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll To a water hole Hathi Jr: Hup, two, three, four Elephants: For a furlough in the shade Bagheera: (arrives) Stop! don't notice Babar: I think you mean "halt". Bagheera: You're right. HALT!!! stop, crashing into each other Hathi: Who said "Halt"? I give the commands around here. Now speak up, who was it? Bagheera: Oh, it was me, colonel. Hathi: What do you mean, taking over my command? Highly irregular you know. Bagheera: Colonel, I am sorry, but-but we need your help. Khan comes closer to listen Hathi: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. Bagheera: It's an emergency, colonel. The man-cub must be found. Hathi: What man-cub? Shere Khan: How interesting... Bagheera: The one I was taking to the man-village. Hathi: It's where he belongs. Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. Babar: No, no, you don't understand, Hathi. He's lost and ran away. Shere Khan: How delightful. Hathi: Well, serves the young wippersnapper right. Bagheera: But-but Shere Khan, the tiger, he's sure to pick up the man-cub's trail. Khan nods. Hathi: Ha, ha. Shere Khan. Nonsense, old boy. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here. Khan chuckles Sorry Bagheera. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. Winifred: (walks to Hathi) This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! Hathi: Winifred? What are you doing out of ranks? Winifred: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone inthe jungle? Jr. poses as illustration for the words Hathi: Our son? But Winifred, old girl, that's an entirely different matter. Winifred: Humph! Hathi: Different. Entirely. Winifred: That boy no differnet than our own son. Now you help find him or I'm taking over command. Hathi: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. Hathi Jr.: Pop, the man-cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? Please? Hathi: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. Winifred: Huh. Sure you did. Hathi: Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. turn around, all elephants do one step behind, except Elephant #3, who then notices it and step behind too Hathi: Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. Bagheera: Thank you colonel. Celeste: Thanks very much. Bagheera: Now there's no time to lose. leaves Hathi: Yes, well. Good luck. (in whisper) When the man-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times. Elephant #2: Yes sir. trumpets and Hathi silences him Hathi: Shh. Not now soldier. Elephant #2: Sorry, sir. Hathi: (comes to Elephant #7) Leutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. Khan leans forward to hear the whisper Elephant #7: Yes sir. Hathi (even quieter): And I shall take the other squad on the left flank. (very loud) Company!!! Forward... March! walk away, falling trees as they go Shere Khan: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts